The invention relates to media drives, and, more specifically, to a cage assembly for accommodating multiple drives in a computer system.
Computer systems typically include one or more drives for storage media such as magnetic disks, CD ROM disks or DVD disks. Such drives may accommodate either fixed or removable media. In more sophisticated computer systems, such as server platforms, multiple fixed disk arrays may be utilized to enhance the storage capacity and increase server performance.
Most computer manufacturers utilize a modular disk drive design which can be inserted and removed from the computer system. This configuration allows easier system assembly and maintenance, including removal and/or replacement of disk drives. Accordingly, disk drives are typically stacked in the physical housing of the computer system and are usually coupled to the same power and control signal sources. More specifically, computer manufacturers typically locate multiple disk drives within a box or frame-like assembly. Such assemblies require the interior surfaces thereof to have certain features to facilitate insertion and removal of disk drive modules. Unfortunately, a relatively complicated tooling process is required to manufacture the necessary features on the interior surfaces of the structure, often requiring a four-way collapsible core tool. Such manufacturing complexities increase the costs of the components, and, therefore, the costs of the overall computer system. Accordingly, a need exists for an assembly to house multiple disk drives which can be manufactured inexpensively and with simple tools.
Further, since many high-end computer systems are custom designed, with the number of disk drives being selectable by the purchaser, the housing or frame into which the disk drives are inserted typically accommodates multiple drives. With more sophisticated machines, large numbers of disk drives may be required, i.e., a dozen or more disk drives. Accordingly, a need exists for not only an assembly which can house multiple disk drives but for an assembly which can be configured with other similar assemblies to accommodate multiples of the maximum number of drives available in each specific assembly.
Additionally, current disk drives operate at extremely high RPM disk and are often stacked or adjacent within an assembly. Unfortunately, the motion of the read/write head as it traverses the surface of a spinning disk can cause xe2x80x9crotational vibration errorxe2x80x9d in adjacent drives. Such errors, induced by rotational vibration of a disk drive, actually diminish the tracking accuracy, and, therefore the data throughput, of the read/write head in adjacent drives. Accordingly, a further need exists for a disk drive assembly in which multiple disk drives may reside and which reduces the effects of unwanted vibrations among adjacent disk drives.
The present invention provides a cage-like assembly into which multiple disk drives may be easily inserted and removed. The assembly comprises a symmetrical four-sided box formed from two separate frames which are identical in shape and design and include complimentary mating features to enable joining to form the four-sided cage assembly. The frames can be manufactured, no matter how complex the surface features, since all surfaces are accessible and exposed during the manufacturing process. In one embodiment, the frames and/or the mid-panel may be formed of a structural foam or similar material to help prevent unwanted vibrations among adjacent drives during read/write operations. In another embodiment, the frames include surface features to allow positioning of adjacent assembly so that multiple disk drive banks may be accomplished using relatively few customized parts. In an another embodiment, the frames are L-shaped with one leg longer that another and are designed to receive a panel. The panel, as well as selected ones of the interior surfaces of the frames, include features which allow for removal and/or installation of modular disk drives.
According to a first aspect of the invention, an apparatus for accommodating multiple storage medium drives in a computer system comprises a housing formed from a pair of frames, each frame having identical features and dimensions and being symmetrical about a midpoint, each frame further comprising first and second legs joined together; the first leg having a mechanism for enabling attachment of the first leg to the second leg of another frame, the second leg having a mechanism for enabling attachment of the second let to the first leg of another frame, a surface on one of the first and second legs defining at least one channel into which a storage medium drive may be received. In one embodiment, a plurality of channels are defined in the surface of the frame for receiving a plurality of storage medium drives. In another embodiment, a mid-panel is securable within the housing and includes a surface defining a plurality of channels into which a plurality of storage medium drive may be received. In another embodiment, the frames may be made from structural foam to enhance absorption of vibrations within the housing caused by the storage medium drives.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing an assembly for accommodating at least one storage medium drive in a computer system comprising (a) providing a pair of frames, each frame having identical features and dimensions and being symmetrical about a midpoint, each frame further comprising first and second legs joined together; the first leg having a mechanism for enabling attachment of the first leg to the second leg of another frame, the second leg having a mechanism for enabling attachment of the second let to the first leg of another frame, a surface on one of the first and second legs defining at least one channel into which a storage medium drive may be received; (b) attaching the second leg of one frame to the first leg of another frame; and (c) attaching the first leg of said one frame to the second leg of said other frame so as to form a four-sided assembly into which at least one storage medium drive may be received. In one embodiment, the method further comprises removably disposing at least one storage medium drive into the channels defined in the surfaces of the frames. In another embodiment, the method further comprises (d) providing a mid-panel securable within the assembly, the mid-panel having a surface defining at least one channel into which the storage medium drive may be received and (e) securing the mid-panel within the assembly. In yet another embodiment, the method comprises removably disposing at least one storage medium drive into the channels defined in the surfaces of the frames and the mid-panel.
According to a third aspect of the invention, an article of manufacture comprises a frame used for forming a housing for at least one storage medium drive, the frame being symmetrical about a midpoint and comprising: first and second legs; means for enabling attachment of the first leg to the second leg of another frame, means for enabling attachment of the second leg to the first leg of said another frame, and a surface on one of the first and second legs defining at least one channel into which a storage medium drive may be received. In one embodiment the frame has a unitary design and is formed of structural foam.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, an apparatus for accommodating at least one storage medium drive in a computer system comprises: a housing formed from a pair of frames, each frame having identical features and dimensions and being symmetrical about a midpoint, each frame further comprising: first and second legs; means for enabling attachment of the first leg to the second leg of the other frame of the pair, means for enabling attachment of the second leg to the first leg of the other frame of the pair, and. means for receiving at least one storage medium drive. In one embodiment the means for receiving at least one storage medium drive comprises one or more channels defined in the surface of one of the first and second legs and into which one or more storage medium drives may be received.